<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Plans by mrkscafe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401490">New Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkscafe/pseuds/mrkscafe'>mrkscafe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys in Skirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, iwazumi photographer, oikawa wears a dress, probably changing tenses, that’s it, they get ice cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkscafe/pseuds/mrkscafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Oikawa is the prettiest boy and Iwaizumi loves taking pictures of him.</p><p>July 19th, Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iwaoi fluff week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>July 19th - lazy, ice cream, “look over here for a second”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The afternoon light fell through the blinds, lighting the kitchen up naturally. Iwaizumi scowled as the sun hit his eyes, he grabbed a cup of water quickly before fleeing the room. Settled comfortably on the couch he pulled out his phone and turned on ‘Do Not Disturb’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Today I don’t feel like doing anything</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanna lay in my bed…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone sang out suddenly, just as he was placing it down on the coffee table in front of him. The glare Iwaizumi sent at his phone was unnecessarily threatening, he thought it probably looked comedic if someone was watching him but that would be creepy. As if sensing what was going on, the phone received another text and set off the cursed thirty-second long song clip again. Turning the phone in his hands, Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the messages that lit up his lock screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>the shitty loml </b>
</p><p>
  <span>iwa-chann~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i’m coming over!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, Oikawa had no plans to let him laze around all day, Iwaizumi fought his growing smile from reading the contact name he had set; he never planned to tell Oikawa. Suddenly, the door bangs open not even ten minutes later a loud voice snapping Iwaizumi out of his stupor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan! Let’s go out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shittykawa I’m not even changed!” Iwaizumi walks into his bedroom to get ready, not bothering to go welcome Oikawa into his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wear something cute won’t ya Iwa-chan?” Oikawa calls out from the front, Iwaizumi scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does that even mean?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh whatever, I guess you’ll look cute anyways.” Iwaizumi feels heat raise up his neck and ears but dutifully ignores it and Oikawa’s muffled laugh as he shuts his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan are you blushing? You totally are! You can’t hide it from me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Iwaizumi whirled around to yell through the door as he rummaged through his drawers for a relatively nice shirt. It wasn’t long till Oikawa started whining about how long Iwaizumi was taking to change which for the record, only took around ten minutes. Rolling his eyes—affectionately—at Oikawa’s antics, Iwaizumi left his bedroom telling Oikawa to put on his shoes while he looks for his wallet. He quickly watered his plants before spotting his wallet on the counter and slipping it into his back pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan! Come on, I want ice creammm!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not paying for you,” Oikawa gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you Iwa-chan! Mean, Iwa-chan! Mean!” Oikawa dramatically plays. He rounds the corner, finally appearing before his boyfriend for the first time all day. Oikawa hums happily as he slips on his shoes, unaware of Iwaizumi’s actions as a camera focuses on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me for a second.” Blinking up, Oikawa makes a noise of surprise at the camera shutter and Iwaizumi grins at the results before snapping a second. “Do you have blush on today Oikawa?” A teasing smile plants itself on his face. It’s Oikawa’s turn to roll his eyes, slipping out of the apartment before anything else could be said. Iwaizumi shakes his head, amused, and slips on his own shoes. His camera bumps against his front as he leaves the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa walks ahead of him, leading the way to whatever ice cream shop he decided on. His dress sways with him as he turns around to pose in a stupidly cute way for the camera. Iwaizumi’s constant flow of shots betrays the scowl on his face. It’s not long till they arrive at a corner store, Oikawa pushes him in when he pauses in front of the store, urging him to hurry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa! Iwa-chan! Come on! I’m craving delectable cold delights!” Oikawa grins wide as he hurries to find the ice cream popsicles. He raises two in each hand, debating on the flavours and Iwaizumi, who’s still wandering behind him, snaps another candid photo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa whips his head to the side, expression severe, hands still holding the ice cream popsicles. Iwaizumi hums in response, walking closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Test question: coconut or green tea?” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at the sudden interrogation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For me or you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The answer should be the same Iwa-chan~ I don’t associate myself with trash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, ‘cause you’re the only true piece of trash in your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!—Don’t distract me! Pick!” Oikawa proceeds to push his arms forward to show Iwaizumi the popsicles. Iwaizumi sighs and points at the coconut flavoured popsicle. “I knew I could trust you Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grins and shoves two white popsicles into his hands, with a blow of a kiss he leaves the store. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s dramatics and makes his way to the register, also making sure to grab the milk bread and alien shaped gummies he saw when he was entering the store. Oikawa’s sits on the curb, playing with a stray dog when Iwaizumi exits the store. He sits beside the other and hands Oikawa an unwrapped popsicle. Oikawa thanks him and turns his attention back to the dog. Iwaizumi is about to snap a picture of Oikawa and the dog but before he can, the said dog decides to lick him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan, meet Martian!” Oikawa’s eyes twinkle as he introduces the dog to him, Iwaizumi admits it’s cute but his boyfriend doesn’t need to know that. He pulls a face at the name that’s obviously inspired by aliens just to tease Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martian? Really Oikawa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martian likes it!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Martian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the dog, agrees with a loud bark and Iwaizumi lets it go. He fiddles with his camera a bit more, looking through the recent pictures. They sit in peaceful silence, save the sounds of Martian’s antics and Oikawa’s cooing. It only lasts a couple of seconds before a bark and angry gasp interrupts the moment. “Martian! How could you?!” Iwaizumi looks over and laughs, Oikawa’s popsicle was now melting on the ground as Martian licks at it. “Martian you only wanted me for the food! I’m so hurt! This is the ultimate betrayal! It’s not even good for you Martian!” Iwaizumi watches Oikawa’s loud pitiful whining in amusement. Raising his camera again, Iwaizumi’s lips pull into a smug smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say cheese, Oikawa.” In a split second, Oikawa’s antics are caught on camera, ready to be forever immortalized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hajime…” Oikawa’s voice filled with faux annoyance, a twitch of a smile creeping into his expression. Iwaizumi hums, a mask of innocence in his tone and body language. “Delete it!” Oikawa glares but Iwaizumi just shakes his head. “Hajime! Delete the photo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What photo?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow as if to ask <em>really?</em> Iwaizumi grins. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Oikawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took a photo of me Iwa-chan, you told me to say cheese.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to specify.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan you can’t take ugly pictures of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the photos on this camera are beautiful,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Iwa-chan!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, but my boyfriend looks so cute today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the compliments Iwa-chan? Are you okay? Go back to bullying me!” Oikawa whines, hiding his face into his hands. Iwaizumi’s heart fills with adoration as he leans forward to pry at Oikawa’s hands. Oikawa’s eyes move to meet his, cheeks pink and a pout visible. His fingers brush across Oikawa’s face, skin hot to touch and he hums. Oikawa’s eyebrows raise further at the action and his head tilts ever so slightly, questioning the sudden closeness. “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa’s voice comes out in a whispered huff, blowing against Iwaizumi’s fingers. Iwaizumi is silent, carefully studying his boyfriend; his eyes flitter from Oikawa’s eyes to the slopes of his nose, cheeks, jaws, lips, the arch of his eyebrows, and then back to the ever so lovely warmth of Oikawa’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>prettiest</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa’s eyes widen with surprise and disagreement. Paired with the strangled stuttered noise of protest that escapes him, Iwaizumi’s lips are pulled down into a slight frown. Lowering his hands, he tangles his fingers into the other boy’s and peers into his eyes. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>gorgeous Oikawa Tooru. You are the unfortunate love of my life, my one and only, the beginning and end of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa lips curl into a small smile and his expression was soft, gaze filled with so much more than he could say and Iwaizumi </span>
  <em>
    <span>understands</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, Iwa-chan you didn’t have to add the ‘unfortunate’ part. We were having a moment!” Oikawa’s lips form a pout and eyes sparkle again with mischief, but the result of Iwaizumi’s words is not completely gone. The dusting of rose-coloured embarrassment is still visible, and the underlying soft tone in Oikawa’s voice speaks for itself. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and grabs the bag of snacks he had bought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are these enough for an apology Oikawa-san?” Oikawa’s eyes light up with childlike glee as he snatches the bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I’ll consider letting you off the hook, Iwazumi-san. Luckily for you, these are my favourites.” Oikawa teases smiling wide and Iwaizumi confirms in his head that this silly, unbearable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful </span>
  </em>
  <span>idiot truly is the only person he could ever love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oikawa IS wearing a dress, i don’t describe it much because i wanted iwaizumi to show how it’s not something new to him or worthy of specifically commenting about. check out my twt: sunsjrl if u want a Small Art Thing of one picture iwaizumi takes. </p><p>thank you for reading !!! comments r appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>